Fatman
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: for DKK. Danny is kidnapped with some...less than pleasant others for the purposes of a small ghost girl. What does she want with them and will the four survive? Or will they lose their sanity first? Some bonding too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend DeliciousKrabKakes as a late Get Well present. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:

Danny woke up with an extreme headache and sore muscles. He groaned, "What happened?" he had his eyes shut tight against the pain and he gingerly felt his scalp for any bruising and/or bleeding. Yup, definitely bruised. He carefully rose to his feet, using a wall that he had happened to be against to push himself.

"You tell us, Ghost Child," a deep voice rumbled somewhere off to his left.

Danny whipped around, pains momentarily forgotten in his panic. There in front of him stood Skulker, arms crossed and scowl set in his face. He pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on to tower more effectively over the teen.

"Us?" Danny squeaked.

"Yeah, us," another voice bellowed from a different wall adjacent to Skulker's. From that direction, Jack Fenton walked cautiously forward, brandishing nothing more than the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick (aka, a baseball bat with the word Fenton on it!) Danny sighed in relief, "Da-"

"Where have you taken me spook?" Jack interrupted, making a hot wave of panic wash over Danny. He looked down at himself and confirmed his ghostly glow and black and white jumpsuit.

'_That's odd,'_ Danny thought. Usually when he was in his ghost form, he had to make a conscious effort to stay on the ground. Here, he could feel gravity as strongly as if he were Fenton.

"How should I know?" he asked nervously. Experimentally, he raised his hand and called forth an ecto-blast in his palm, but nothing happened. He stared at his palm in panic. Normally it would be no problem to combat his father armed with only a baseball bat, but that was when he could at least _fly._

"Well, you were the last of us to arrive, Little Badger." The final person in the room, Vlad Plasmius, revealed himself to have stood on Skulker's other side, across from Jack. "We were hoping you could shed some light on our present predicament. And before you ask, I am just as much a prisoner as you. I had nothing to do with our current…powerless nature" he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Oh man…" Danny breathed. He was locked up with his worst enemies, plus his father, who was his enemy at the moment.

"Look, whelp," Skulker started with a sigh, "We don't like this situation as much as you do, but despite our differences, we're stuck in this together."

Understanding that Skulker and Vlad, for the time being, weren't against him, Danny relaxed a bit from the defensive stance he'd subconsciously adopted.

"Not with me, you're not!" Jack's eyes were filled with a savage light of pure self preservation, but beneath that, fear. Danny knew like none other how petrified the idea of ghosts was to the large man. They didn't scare him in the normal sense, though; it was more a fear for humanity. Danny had discovered this when he had come home late one night after another Box Ghost escape. He had walked in invisibly on Jack talking to himself in the living room. To this day, Danny didn't know why he was doing that, but it had let to the discovery of _why_ Jack Fenton hunted ghosts. He feared that ghosts would someday take over the world in a mass genesis, and so hunted every last one of the ectoplasmic creatures to prevent that outcome. He believed everyone who was a ghost automatically wanted the destruction of the human race; therefore he wanted the destruction of the ghostly race to protect his family.

Although, if Jack knew the truth about his son, there would probably be a conflict of interest there. It was for that reason that Danny feared sharing his secret. He had no doubt that his mother would accept him, but his father was another matter entirely.

"No one cares, you bumbling buffoon! We are trying to find answers!" Vlad was already irritated at being without his powers; he didn't need Jack making it worse. "Now, Daniel, what is the last thing you remember?" his voice had changed drastically between the two he had addressed, but Danny paid it no mind. He was all too used to Vlad's insults to his father and at the moment, couldn't be bothered by it. He was too busy fishing for a memory.

**-Flashback-**

Danny had been flying out on patrol just like any other night when his ghost sense went off. He glanced at his watch, a gift from his parents on his 15th birthday, and noted that it was 9:30, the little window that told the date also telling that it was the 20th of December.

"I've still got time," he muttered to himself, not like he would ignore the ghost even if he didn't, but still. He looked around, trying to spot the ghost and was surprised to find a little girl.

She appeared to be around 3 or 4, but it was always difficult to tell with ghosts. She had hair that was black with a purple spider-bow holding up the long straight strands out of her face. Her hair was so long; they reached down to her ankles and swayed in the wind, somehow managing not to get tangled in one another. She wore a long black night gown that was longer than her, hiding her bare toes, with a purple-lace collar trim with the same thing on her cuffs and at the end of the gown. She was thin, but with an adorable toddler face that could make even Skulker stop and say "aw!" Her eyes, a sky blue, glowed and radiated with hidden power in their round depths.

She tilted her head a little, "hello," she said. The child's voice was high, but melodious. It seemed to sooth you and make you want to protect the girl at the same time, all in that one word, but Danny was strong enough mentally not to fall for it. At least not when she wasn't even really using her powers… "My name's Kat, what's yours?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms. He wasn't going to fight a little girl, ghost or not, if they didn't pose a threat.

The girl tilted her head in the other direction and she giggled. "I like you. Fatman? I want him!" she pointed a slightly chubby finger in Danny's direction.

"What are you talking about? Wait a second…did you just call me Fatman?" Danny sounded indignant, but he had no time to ponder on this when a shadow fell on him from behind. He turned quickly, but could do nothing as his world fell away into a sea of purple and he passed out from a hideous smell.

**-End Flashback-**

Danny shook his head to clear away the disturbing memories and relayed them to Vlad and Skulker, Jack too consumed by his hatred of ghosts to listen.

Vlad nodded, hand on his chin in contemplation. "You're story seems to coincide with Skulker and my own experience. Seeing as the oaf has as of yet to talk civilly, we have no idea what happened to him." he rolled his eyes.

"So…do you know what's going on here?" Danny asked hopefully.

Vlad shook his head, "I'm sorry little badger, but I don't know what is going on at the moment. Hopefully, this Kat person will come and explain things to us soon."

Danny sighed and sat down against his wall. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So how was the first chapter? I hope you like it Krabby! Leave your comments please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so…how have you been?**

**_Booooo_**

**Yeah, I know, I kinda had writers block for a bit…but thanks to Kraby, aka Kat, I have ideas again! Thanks to her, you have a chapter!**

**CW: we don't own Danny Phantom or any other products mentioned in this fic**

**VFR: wish we did though! Be so cool… onward!**

**Chapter 2:**

Vlad, Danny, Skulker, and Jack were all sitting when the moment finally arrived. One minute they were staring into space in dead silence, minus the breathing from the hybrids and Jack's breathing of course, the next a bubbly yet timid little ghost girl with a small violet…thing… popped into existence. Needless to say, everyone was startled, Danny going so far as to yelp in surprise.

"Hello," the little girl's melodious voice timidly echoed in the small room. She shuffled her feet before continuing, "My name's Kat, and this little one is Fatman." She held up the small purple creature for all to see, hiding behind his fur.

Danny looked at the creature, tilting his head to one side. Fatman looked to be a mix of a Digimon character and Pac-man, though he resembled the latter more. Kat, as he had just learned her name to be, was still in the same outfit as before, which wasn't surprising since ghosts usually didn't change their appearance. Her gown was black with soft, purple lace on the edges. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and glowed with hidden ghostly power. She held onto the puffball and played with her purple spider-bow with the other, the picture of cuteness.

"Listen, ghost," Jack bellowed, "I have a family to get to. My son was kidnapped, and I have to find him. So, if you know what's good for you, You. Will. Let. Me. Go."

Danny was surprised; he thought that he was the last to be brought here, but if he had been gone long enough for his family to think him missing, then he must have been captured long before being brought here. Another thing that surprised him was the tone Jack had used. He had never heard such ferocity in his father's voice before. It would have been impressive, if the four-year-old had actually been threatened. As it was, Kat simply giggled and hugged her pet. "You're funny. If you leave, how are you going to play with me?" her eyes latched onto the big man, causing him to stumble back as a mental wave pushed him away. Kat smiled when he was no longer looming over her with the Fenton Anti-creep stick and addressed the rest in the room, "Don't you want to play?"

She extended her powers, pushing into the others minds to get them to cooperate. She had the ability to manipulate minds, but her specialty was children, not adults. Thankfully, there was a child in their midst. One that she hoped would either push the others into action, or distract them enough for them to stay. She spread a feeling of security as thickly as she could over the adults, knowing it would need more power even to have a small effect, but she also let that feeling consume the boy. The cute boy…

"Of course," Danny's eyes were dull with half-awareness as he readily agreed to the girl's question. How could he not? Those eyes, so similar to his own, invited him to agree and obey everything that came out of those ghostly lips.

She gave a little girlish squeal, rare for her quiet nature, but she was excited! She hadn't had a playmate in a few hundred years, and now she had four!

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the calm feeling that was trying to gain entry into his mind, unsuccessfully he might add. He was stronger than that, and wouldn't fall for any tricks that this ghost girl played. He stepped forward, placing a hand warningly on Danny's shoulder, "Daniel, what are you doing?"

The boy turned his glassy eyes on the older man, "I wanna play." He stepped forward and out of reach of the tall halfa. He stepped closer to Kat and her fluffy Fatman, smiling lazily. The girl was blushing a light green color, caused by her close proximity to the second hybrid.

"Yay! I have the perfect game to start with, who likes dodge ball?" her bright eyes shone in excitement as she floated up and above the heads of all the ghosts.

"Dodge ball?" Skulker spoke up for the first time, confused by this turn of events. They had no answers, and now he would be reduced to playing a child's game? He didn't even know this game!

Out of nowhere, Fatman hopped out of Kat's arms and he latched his dull teeth onto the halfa's arm.

"Hey!" Danny cried, bre out of the girl's power for a moment by the pain in his arm. The teeth may not have been very sharp, but they were still teeth in a very strong jaw. He shook his arm, but the little ghost ball was latched on tight.

"Well, you won't be playing dodge ball, you'll be playing dodge-the-Fatman!" she giggled maniacally and disappeared in a pool of red smoke, leaving the confused ghost, human, hybrid and panicking Danny to their game.

"Aaah!" Danny screamed, Fatman biting harder as time went on. He swung his arm violently until finally; the purple mass flew off and hit the wall. The young hybrid grabbed his tender wrist and backed away to Skulker and Plasmius, Jack still keeping as far away as possible, "Um, guys? Any plans?"

The situation only got worse when the purple fur ball grew to the size of a blimp and roared hugely. He was no longer a small puffball, but a full blown, purple zeppelin with door sized incisors.

"Run?" Vlad suggested. The room gained corridors and gateways wide enough to fit the behemoth in front of them, allowing them to leave the formerly confined space.

Everyone nodded, "Run!" and with that, everyone split up, in hot pursuit of a very angry Fatman…

**A/N: so how much do you hate me? How much do you love me? I won't know unless you review! Be warned, there will be bonding soon! Hopefully…yes of course there's gonna be bonding!**

**Reviews: **

**Thanks to Savannah Tarr, MillionDollarNinja, xXxShiningDarknessxXx, 1Valleygirl4, smallvillephantom14, and DeliciousKrabKakes without whom this fic wouldn't exist.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Summary: hehe, I'm pretty evil aren't I? With all these Cliffies, yall are going to toss me off a cliff! Danny and Co. are stuck with a ghost by the name of Kat who has kidnapped Skulker, Vlad, Jack and Danny for her own fiendish purposes. But are they truly fiendish?

A/N: CW: we own nothing

VFR: 'nuff said.

Danny's breath was laborious as he flew through corridors. Of course, he couldn't actually fly since all his powers weren't working. In fact, he was wondering why he was in his ghost form in the first place.

"Rawr!" Fatman's purple maw snapped right where the halfa's foot had been.

He had been running for awhile now, trying to find any hint of his powers that would help him survive. Obviously, he found none, and would still find none for all the time that Kat so wished him to find none. Her power was like a blanket over his mind, loose right now that she didn't want him to do anything other than block his powers, but ever-present.

But thinking of that wasn't what he should be focusing on. The obstacles in front of him and the overgrown Pac-man behind him were the problem here. He hurdled over barrels of dolls, creepy little things with painted on smiles and pointed teeth that Danny wished he hadn't seen.

"I'm never going to see Bearburt the same again." He huffed.

He looked over his shoulder to gratefully find that Fatman was a few feet behind him, enough that he could take the next turn and possibly hide in one of the toy boxes strewn along the hallway.  
>He grinned; he just might survive this crazy girl after all. He rounded the turn, using his light body to his advantage by kicking off the wall to make the tight turn smooth and gain more speed. Coming to find a box stuffed of glass dolls quickly diving into he managed to make a huge crash.<p>

"Oh geez, hope he didn't hear that," Danny frantically thought.

He tried to slow his rapidly beating heart to be able to hear the loud smashing Pac-man. "Chomp, chomp, chomp," the fat purple creature passed leaving Danny mangled in a box of dolls.

"That really hurt, but at least I'm safe for now."

But he had spoken too soon, not a minute later, the hatch of the toy box opened and a heavy body crashed on top of him. Glass pushed into his skin, but all that came out was a pained sort of gasp since Danny was having trouble with just getting a breath in.

"Oh good, I was afraid I would get hurt doing that," Vlad's voice whispered in the darkness, obviously oblivious of the body underneath him.

"So glad I could break your fall." Danny hissed in pain, trying to ignore the ectoplasm leaking out of him from his back.

Vlad frowned, finally realizing that the thing he was lying on was indeed the younger hybrid. He shifted a little until he heard the younger gasp, finally able to breathe right again. "Daniel? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Fatman, what does it look like? Now get off me!" he struggled to push the large man off him, but it was no use. However skinny Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius had a thick chest that weighed a ton!

Vlad couldn't stop the smirk that came over his face at the tone from the teen below him.

"I'm sorry, Little Badger, but I can't go anywhere with that beast outside."

Danny growled, uncomfortable and edgy from irritating pain in his back, and that wasn't limited to just the glass either. But, he didn't' understand, he didn't like it, but he understood. That giant thing was going to eat them all if they weren't careful. Or worse yet, Kat wanted Danny to be eaten. Yeah, that wouldn't be good.

"NO!" Kat's voice boomed from everywhere at once in irritation. "No, no hiding! You have to come out and play!" the little girl sounded annoyed to say the least, and just to prove it, the whole of the maze started to shake.

"Oh crud!" Danny screamed. He tried to get out of the box, but that didn't work with Vlad still in the way. "Move, Vlad, move!"

"I can't you stupid boy! The lid is locked! Why do you think I have not moved yet?"

"This cannot end well..."

A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but the step mother is telling me to go to bed -.-' oh well. If things go well, I can update tomorrow, no promises.

This means you, Kat! 


	4. Chapter 4

The rumbling ground flipped the box over; leaving the hybrids in an odd position that they wished they could get out of. Danny's foot was in Vlad's face, Vlad's elbow was in Danny's kidney and Danny's other knee was in Vlad's stomach. How that was physically possible, they did not know, but they were doing it, and it was painful; especially with the broken glass dolls still in the mix. They were both going to definitely be bruised up in the morning…

"Get out of that box!" Kat screamed. She wanted to play, not watch a box! That was boring! She sighed, letting her anger go and teleported into the center of the maze where she made the walls and all other obstacles disappear. She didn't even know what had happened to that fat human and metal ghost until they reappeared in front of her, the only reason they were here, along with that other half-ghost, was because they were almost constantly in Danny's life.

Well, that and the fact that they were interesting and not annoying. The Box Ghost was another frequent, but she wasn't about to trap herself in with that raving lunatic. She wasn't crazy after all.

…

Ok, she was crazy, but not that kind! Pushing away her trailing thoughts, the child ghost sighed again when she was left with a room full of a scared ghost, human, and two annoyed halfa's.

"Ya'll don't play very well do you?" she asked innocently. "Never mind, it's bedtime anyway. Come on, Fatman, we gotta go to bed!" her voice turned sugary sweet as she stepped forward, kissing Danny on the cheek with a giggle. Her face blushed an ectoplasmic green before she turned around and walked away, lulling Danny back under her power and making him follow, but a hand on his shoulder broke the light spell and left him confused when a hidden door closed and a new one opened over to everyone's left.

"Go in there to sleep, good night!" Kat's voice rang around the room in happy delight. The quartet eyed each other, but didn't say anything as they walked over to the door to peek inside.

There were two sets of bunk beds inside, large enough to hold them all comfortably, but still obviously made for children, or in this case by children, due to the decorations on the sides. One held little animals running across the surface, another stars and spaceships, one with little ghosts, and the last with footballs and goals on it.

Apparently Kat had already assigned their sleeping arrangements as well. Vlad and Danny on one side of the room, Skulker and Jack on the other; unfortunately, these arrangements had Vlad and Jack on the two bottom bunks, not good news for them.

"Oh, no!" Jack exclaimed, clutching his anti-creep stick, "There is no way I'm sleeping in there with a bunch of ghosts! You'd all just as soon gut me!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and cracked his back, "Jack, I am the one who hates you the most, and even I am not up for killing you. If for nothing else, the smell would be dreadful. Besides that, we must work together to survive this place."

Jack huffed, unconvinced and still not about to enter the bedroom.

"Fine!" Vlad exclaimed, raising his arms in exasperation, "it is of no consequence to me should you not sleep. Stay out here if you want, I'm going to bed."

Danny, still dazed from being caught in Kat's power, could only stare after the elder hybrid. He could see where his dad was coming from, but they had made a truce, and they would honor it, even if Jack did not. With a sigh, he glanced at Jack, and then trudged over to his top bunk where he had to climb a set of rolley stairs to reach it. Man, he hated not being able to fly; especially with his back still bleeding.

He hissed as he tried to climb over the edge of the bed and just barely made it.

"Are you alright?" Came a soft voice from below, nearly lost in the sound of Skulker thundering up his own steps, but Danny caught it and was surprised to hear it.

"Um…just a scratch is all, nothing major, I'll live." It was odd to hear such a sincere tone of interest coming from his enemy. That shouldn't be there even with the truce, why was he acting like that? Vlad frowned, catching the note of pain. He turned out of his bed, ignoring his body's protests to the movement and removed his cape from his person. "Here, Daniel, use this to wrap around your back. It has healing qualities if you do so."

Danny eyed the man suspiciously, not saying a word.

"What?" Vlad arched a cocky eyebrow. "You thought I wore that cape just to fit the villain profile? Please, it took me ages to find that material in the Ghost Zone, don't insult it." He threw the cape on the teen, pretending not to care whether he used it or not. But when a relieved sigh came from above, Vlad's smile turned caring and he let out his own relieved sigh.

(line break of epic proportions!)

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Kat clapped in delight when everyone but Jack was so startled, they fell out of their beds. Not a fun time for Danny and Skulker, and especially not for Vlad, who had the good fortune of a fourteen year old teen falling on top of him from the top bunk.

"Oh good, I was afraid I would get hurt doing that,"

Vlad bristled as the same words he had spoken yesterday were repeated. "Really, Daniel, is that necessary?"

"Um…"Danny pretended to think about it, and then jumped off the elder hybrid, applying more pressure against him and making him grunt in pain. "Maybe just a little bit." He laughed, knowing he didn't really hurt the man and knowing the man knew he was just playing around.

Vlad growled, sore from the long run yesterday and not eager for a repeat today.

"Come on, guys, we're gonna have a tea party today! You're going to love the food my little Fatman makes for you." Kat was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement, and would not let anything ruin her mood. She left, knowing that the others would either follow, or be punished by her realm. This place, the place where they all were and that had been Kat's home for the past hundred or so years, knew exactly what its occupant wanted, and would follow her whims without hesitation. Too bad for her prisoners, really.

Jack continued to snore loudly, gathering the attention of the others, but not enough to elicit any sort of action from anyone besides his son. Danny sighed, knowing all too well how hard it was to wake up the oldest Fenton in the morning.

"Da-Jack." Danny winced, missing being able to call his dad by the title he had used since he could talk. "Come on, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Danny-boy," Jack whispered, turning away from the wall and facing his son. He yawned, knowing that the wake-up call would be relentless unless he finally showed signs of life. He opened his eyes to glare playfully at his child, but was surprised to see caring, glowing green eyes instead of the ice blue he was used to.

"Gah!" he screamed, never noticing the hurt look on Danny's face, and probably wouldn't even have cared if he had. "Get away, ghost scum!" He took out the Fenton Anti-Creep stick and waved it around threateningly.

"Dad, I'm not going-" Danny was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned his hurt gaze upward, his eyes met the understanding red gaze of his former enemy, now ally.

"Come now, Daniel, leave the oaf to his foolishness." With his last words, he sent a glare at the indicated oaf and led the depressed teen out the room. It was easy to see that the boy needed his family, and it was hurting him greatly to be so close to his father without being able to act like the son he was. "He's not worth it."

A/N: well, I was rolled over by a plunny once I logged off last night, so I got out my phone and started typing up what I could! Geez, those plunnies are like freight trains, aren't they?

Reviews for the last few chapters:  
>Thanks to Emo respect and love, xXxShiningDarknessxXx, DeliciousKrabKakes, HunterNite, Phyllis Joy Wolfe, Mafizzle-lee-izzle, DeliciousKrabKakes, ChopSuzi, and xXRandomnessXx.<p>

you guys are so awesome! You have no idea how long i sit by my computer just waiting for your reviews. I love you all! Be sure to thank dear Krabby since this was inspired by her and she pushes me to update for yall.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick Summary: What is with me and putting the characters into bad situations? Hehe, I don't think they like me very much.

characters: NO WE DON'T!

VFR: anyway, Skulker, Jack, Danny, and Vlad are all trapped in this odd place, presumably in the Ghost Zone, by a little girl named Kat and her...pet?...whatever the heck Fatman is...

**A/N: Hey y'all! Everyone ready for another exciting chapter? I hope you are, cuz you get one anyway!**

Skulker growled, that was the only way to describe such a sound mixed with anger, annoyance, and something else the other three didn't recognize. He had endured the first day of torture pretty much silently, but this was too much.

All around the small table, everyone was clad in a fancy dress, but he himself wore a baby bonnet to add to the humiliation. Of course, things could be worse. He could be forced to wear dog ears, like Danny, or cat whiskers like the ghost hunter Jack Fenton.

"Do you want some tea, baby?" Kat asked innocently, holding out the pot for Skulker's acceptance.

Skulker growled, trying with all his might not to rip the girl's throat out. With a quick shake of his head, he indicated his answer.

"But how will you grow to be big and strong like Daddy?" Kat gestured to Vlad, the only one allowed to keep his own attire minus the extra bow tie to signify 'father' figure of the family.

Skulker growled, close to beating the girl just for that annoying tone she took with him, but he stopped when a slight cough came from Vlad.

The oldest halfa gave a slight shake of his head, eyes trained nonchalantly on his scone as he studied it. The message was clear: Play along. Amuse her, don't make a fuss.

Psh, easier said than done, Plasmius. Then again, things could be worse; he had gotten off easy compared to the boy. The whelp sat on his left, the other side from where lad sat, eyes blankly staring with a slight red tint to his green iris' to indicate the power being held over him. His frilly pink dress seemed odd enough, but those blank eyes surrounded by eye shadow and lipstick were much worse. Yes, Skulker had gotten off easy.

At least he still had his free will to hang on to, the child had nothing.

"What about you, doggy?" Kat asked the young hybrid who, despite the dress, was playing the family pet in this scenario.

He blankly held out his cup, earning a frown from Vlad. The man had been watching the younger hybrid with that same frown for quite some time, as if he knew the ghost boys mind should be strong enough to resist such influence, but instead was more like Play-doh in the girl's hands. Skulker didn't understand his concern. Considering all the schemes and plots against, not only the boy, but his father, why would he care one way or the other? Human behavior, for all his hunter knowledge in it, eluded him on reason. They acted so rashly that at times it seemed they really were no more than animals. Skulker wasn't ignorant, he knew he came from a human before a ghost, but he was glad he was no longer of that class.

"Why don't you play right?" Kat whined, red eyes glowing brightly. She crossed her arms, somehow managing to look down on the hunter even though he was much taller than her, "I bet you're not smart enough to play."

"That's it! I have had it with these 'games'!" Skulker's deep voice roared, standing quickly as he slammed his fists on the table and making Kat jump as well as everyone else around the table, including Danny. The poor boy groaned at the sudden gain of control over his body and mind, swaying in his seat and leaning on the oldest Fenton.

"Get off me!" Jack bellowed, throwing his dazed son off his shoulder as he stood up. Danny raised green eyes to his dad but there was only pain and confusion there. He winced at the look of hate coming from his father, clutching his head as a full blown migraine set in behind his eyes.

"Do not yell at him!" Vlad exclaimed, joining the ghost and human hunter in standing, "He barely regained consciousness a moment ago, have you no heart?"

"Not to ghosts, I don't" Jack countered, dark blue eyes flaring in hate.

"He's your-" Plasmius stopped himself just in time, clenching his fist, drawing it back and closing his eyes. He shook his head slightly, "You know what, Jack Fenton?" - the hunter flinched, as if Vlad knowing his whole name was a crime against him- "You don't deserve him." He waved a hand at the pained boy as he moved in front of him to block the humans view. "You never did deserve him."

"Stop it!" Kat screamed, tears in her eyes at the conflict and anger rolling around her. She was an empath, all these emotions were messing with her own emotions "You all need a time out! Go to your room!"

"I'm going to be sick..." Danny groaned, still clutching his head, face turning green. He wished he could fight Kat's hold, but he wasn't able to. Hence why he was left disoriented and with a nauseating migraine.

"Out!" Kat screamed, Fatman grew behind the livid girl, accentuating her words with threat.

The adults grumbled, but none of them were stupid. Although, Vlad would argue that fact about he whom he calls "fat oaf."

One by one, the elders of the imprisoned quartet maneuvered around the table, giving the purple creature and the girl a wide berth. On the way, Vlad stopped by the nauseated teen and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly to get his attention. "Come on, Little Badger. We have been sent to 'time out'."

Before the ghost girl or ghost boy could object, he took a strong, vice-like grip on the boy's arm, yanked him up and practically carried the still disoriented teen to the room where all of them had slept the previous night. Without another word, he closed the door, leaving the four in silence in a bright room, which caused a groan to escape the hurting teens lips.

"I hate mind control." Danny moaned.

Skulker laughed, "You sound as if this wasn't the first time." He had moved over to his bunk while Vlad was occupied with Danny and was now looking down at the hybrids, enjoying the look of annoyance coming from the youngest in the room.

"It's not." Danny growled, thinking of Freakshow and all the torture he had gone through with that jerk. Now here he was again, but this time was more painful! He remembered the last few minutes of his time with the circus master, and that had given him a headache when he was fighting for control, but afterward he had been fine. This girl's power left him dazed, disoriented, and with a migraine that could put down an elephant. He felt horrible! And it was all because of that ghost girl.

Danny found it odd how the girl's natural power that she was created with affected him more adversely than what he assumed to be the more artificial crystal balls power.

His train of thought was derailed by a sudden and violent command from his stomach. He quickly looked up from where he had been set down just inside the door and searched for the trashcan. Unfortunately, for all the care Kat had given into making the beds, she had over looked that necessity. Regrettably, he opened his mouth to apologize, but all that came out was bile and whatever Kat had forced him to eat as he hastily turned his head to a corner as best he could. He wretched for a long while, only barely feeling the comforting hand patting his back or hearing the soothing words coming from the other halfa. If he had noticed it with full clarity, he would have wondered why Vlad was acting so nice to him, but he didn't. All he could do was throw up and wish for the torment in his intestines to end.

With a final groan, Danny stopped and wiped his mouth. "That was awful." He moaned.

"You didn't have to see it." Jack grumbled, but then a curious glint entered his eyes. "It is fascinating that you have the ability to eat and vomit like that. I didn't know ghosts could do that."

"Seriously?" Danny growled, gathering his strength to rise from the floor, ignoring the looks from Vlad and Skulker as he stalked toward the human squatting on his bunk bed. "That's what you focus on? Not the fact that I'm sick, not the fact that we're stuck here, not even the freaking smell. Which, I'm sorry for the rest of us by the way." He looked at the other two people in the room but they were too shocked by the outburst to say anything about that comment. "No, you focus on the ghost anatomy part of this. Because your just as obsessive as the things you hate!" His shoulders heaved as he let out all his anger towards the man he had looked up to all his life. It tore him apart to not see anything but hate coming from his own father, and that hurt came out as anger now. But when he didn't receive any sort of comforting answer, he deflated from his burning emotions and turned around and quickly made his way up to his bed. "Vlad's right, you're not worth it."

**A/N:So…love me, hate me? I don't know about the quality at the end but that's up to you. Be brutally honest. Flame if you must! I need critique to get better, right?**

**Reviews:**

Thanks to Daydreamer747, smallvillephantom14, Lady of Chaos and Discord, The Dp Fangurl, MorganRocks236, Phyllis Joy Wolfe, ChopSuzi, Emo respect and love, shadowedFang, DeliciousKrabKakes, MillionDollarNinja, xXRandomnessXx, Oak Leaf Ninja  
>And last but not least, LuNa: I know, I thought it was cute that Jack recognized him too! Was this fast enough for your update? Probably not huh?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

QS: we have left off our poor quartet in a Timeout after upsetting the illustrious Kat. How much longer do you think they'll last? Or their sanity?

**A/N: hey peeps! Long time no see, eh? Sorry about that, but WB is killer...anyway, enough of my babble, you guys want bonding and chaos!**

Chapter 6

Danny was having a horrible day, which was to be expected when one was on their third day of being captured. He stared at the dull gray ceiling from where he lay on his rocket themed bunk.

"You shouldn't be moping, you know." Vlad, who had been pacing around the room, leaned against their shared bunk with crossed arms, "We need to escape and Skulker and I seem to be the only one's planning."

Danny huffed and rolled his eyes, "As nice as trying to escape sounds, I doubt I'd be much help." _Considering I can't even control my own body most of the time, _he thought to himself. He hated the feeling of another's mind imposing on his own. Wasn't that supposed to be one of man's greatest gifts? Free will? Danny certainly believed so.

"Do or do not, there is no try, little badger."

Another roll of green eyes later, the boy spoke again, "You stole that from Yoda!"

"Perhaps," The elder halfa conceded, hand moving to pinch at his goatee in thought, "But that doesn't make it any less true."

Danny flipped over on his stomach so he could eye the man below him. He, like the boy, was in his ghost form, not that they had a choice (again, lack of free will). For some reason, Kat had deemed that as their permanent form for the duration of their stay.

"What is up with you?" He asked, acid green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is this some ploy to take advantage of the situation? Of me?" he jumped off the bed, advancing on the elder halfa with a steadiness that wasn't there a moment before.

Vlad stayed where he was, appearing unfazed by the outburst. Still leaning against the bunk bed, capeless because he had yet to retrieve the material from the boy. "You give me too much credit, my boy. I am merely trying to gain my freedom. You should be able to appreciate that better than I." his features curved into a smirk, "Though, if I gain something along the way, it is purely coincidental." He flicked his eyes to indicate the snoring Jack fenton, tossing and turning as he was on his bed. He may have stayed awake, just to spite those who he found himself in company, but he was no match for the plush cushion of his bed. Skulker, annoyed as ever, tried to block out the sound with his pillow, but his only success was in blocking his visage from those around him.

Danny's eyes widened, understanding the threat to his father's life, but he quickly hid the emotion with a growl, eyes burning a dangerous shade of green. He was debating punching that smug look off the elder halfa's face when the sound of the door opening interrupted the stand-off.

There, at the door, a girl in a soft purple dress stood with a tray of food in her hands. She was small, maybe a little older than the ghost that held the four captive. She had brown hair, cut short that it barely reached her shoulders, her eyes a shade of silver that were barely distinguishable between the whites of her eyes and the iris. All in all, she was a pretty little thing, though the way she shook spoke of her timidness.

"He-hello." She whispered, eyes cast down at her tray of food, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. "I was told to bring you your food." She crept forward, cautious to keep distance between her and the others, but when Vlad moved forward to take the tray, she froze. Her eyes widened, and her shaking worsened at the imposing figure above her.

"Cut it out, Vlad, you're scaring her!" Danny soothed his earlier want to punch the man by smacking his arm now, moving past him to stand in front of the girl. He put on a warm, genuine smile and winked at the girl, "Don't mind him, he scares everyone with his ugliness. My name's Danny." he offered a hand tentatively, being sure not to encroach on her personal space but still extending the gesture of friendship.

"My name's...Hestia." She gave a small smile, holding up the tray to show that she couldn't return the handshake just yet. "I know about you, though. You're the Savior!"

The youngest Fenton chuckled, it seemed the Far Frozen had done their fair share of advertising for him. "Heh, I guess so." he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, not seeing the raised eyebrows of Skulker and Vlad behind him. "You want me to help you with that?"

Hestia shook her head, the rest of her body settling down from her near panic attack earlier. "No thank you, this is my job. I can do it." she walked to the center of the room, tapped her foot on the floor and waited as a white table rose from the ground. Once it was fully elevated, she set down the tray of goodies and hurried to the door, knowing that if anyone got out, she would be punished. Before she left, however, she gave one last look to Danny and left without a word. As soon as the girl was clear of the entrance to the room, the door sealed shut in an instant. It was odd to the captives how the seemingly seamless wall could be opened, but then again, it was the Ghost Zone. Odd and unusual occurrences were the routine here.

"About time," Skulker said, moving from his bunk to the center of the room, waking Jack up with his heavy footfalls on the way.

"Huh?" Jack mumbled, eyes bleary as he clutched his anti-creep stick like a teddy bear.

Skulker rolled his solid green eyes as he quickly walked to the tray, familiar with the ghostly object, and walked away with a pastry that looked like a croissant, backing away to munch in peace.

Now that there was no girl to get distracted by, Danny moved forward to get a better look. At first glance, the tray seemed to be empty, but after further inspection,the tray was _painted_ with the different types of confectionaries. From what he could tell, it was _every_ type of breakfast food you could think of. Turnovers, pancakes, even butter and syrup. He reached a tentative hand through the tray, pulling back when he grabbed onto the Eggo waffle he saw in there. Briefly pondering over the fact he hadn't noticed Skulker reach _in_to the tray, he took a bite.

"Woah!" Danny breathed, eyes widening in surprise. "This thing is delicious! Who knew a kid could be a good chef?" He instantly reached blindly in the tray and pulled out the first thing he touched, which happened to be a piece of toast. Normally he would avoid this particular food like the plague, but with the success of his first bite, he decided he would try it.

Vlad approached the tray, as did Jack, though they stayed on opposite sides of the table.

"They're feeding us actual food now?" The large man questioned, poking the edge of the tray with his bat. "Did you eat it all, Phantom?" He glanced behind him, eyeing the green eyed boy as he munched happily on his snacks, hunched over on his bunk bed. How he had gotten there so fast, the ghost hunter didn't know, nor did he care. All he cared about was where the food had gone! So far, all he had received was tea. And he didn't like tea at all...

"No, you dolt, watch." Vlad demonstrated himself how he simply reached into the tray and pulled out what he wanted, an omelette on a plate with bacon and ham.

"Come on, Dad, you should know how to get food." Danny mumbled through his food, knowing he wouldn't be understood farther than "um mm um".

"You talking about me, ghost kid?" Jack questioned with narrowed eyes. He stalked forward to the bed, never taking his eyes off the other ghosts in the room, but still giving all his focus to the teen. "Since you're all buddy-buddy with the ringmaster of this outfit, why don't you tell her to get us out of here?"

Danny rolled his eyes, swallowing what he could without choking. "Look, just eat your food and leave me alone. I'm not bothering you, and no one else is either. Mind your own beeswax!" In case you were wondering, Danny was indeed still angry with his father.

"Ahem." a cough came from where the door had been when Hestia arrived before, and as before, the small girl stood hesitantly in the opening. If she was nervous before, having the prisoners hostile and angry sure wasn't making things any better.

"Kat wants you to come with me."

**A/N: I'm going to leave it like that for now, the action comes later. I promise! hehehe.**

**I don't think you guys understand the whole "critique" angle...be mean! Come on, you know you wanna! Tell me how I can improve your reading experience!**

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to Vampyaoifan123, pearl84, That Ghost Geek, Smallvillephantom14, , The Dp Fangurl, Daydreamer747, Lady of chaos and Discord, chopsuzi, MsFrizzle, AdamantiumDragoness, ShadowedFang, Emo respect and love, Milliondollar Ninja, DeliciousKrabKakes, xXRandomnessXx**

you have no idea what your kind words do to me, it's like a little present each time!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You didn't think I would leave you on that much of a cliffy after such an absence did you? Come on! That chapter was so pitifully short! (i updated fairly soon, so if you haven't read chapter 6, go back)**

**Minzy: we do not own DP or Kat, but Hestia is our own**

**Chapter 7:**

Hestia led the four captured people down a long hallway with empty portrait frames hanging on the walls, keeping them in front of her as she floated along and called out where she wanted them to go. Always timid, she spoke softly with "please turn right" and "if you wouldn't mind letting me open that door". Frankly, the quartet found it odd. This ghost, in their current predicament, was more powerful than them all combined. It was a fact that every ghost possessed some sort of ability, be it only flight or even intangibility, she had more to work with than the the captives there. Why, then, would she react to them in this way? Vlad pondered over this as they walked, fingers running thoughtfully over his goatee in rhythmic strokes.

One theory could be their reputation, every one of the four here were believed to be extremely powerful as well as formidable. Skulker, despite his lack of success with Phantom, was a zone renowned hunter of anything and everything in either realm, with his robotic form, it wasn't too much of a secret why he was feared. Plasmius had made it a point to keep out of the Ghost Zone as much as possible, but anyone that had crossed into his property line would be able to tell you what he did to trespassers (Dairy King graciously excluded considering his haunt was the mansion where Vlad called home).His experiments did need test subjects after all, hapless ghosts were the perfect candidate. Jack, for all his bumbling idiocy, was still a ghost hunter, with knowledge on how to destroy a ghost, as he liked to put it, molecule by molecule. For a ghost, a human was a scary thing. So, Vlad supposed that her reactions were justified, but there was still the mystery over her reaction with Danny.

He was known in both worlds as a menace to society, fighting ghosts didn't exactly bring warm and fuzzy feelings to the hearts of those he met, but he had been referred to as a savior. Just what exactly had Hestia meant by that?

"You go in there," Hestia pointed to a door dripping in blood-colored paint (or what was hoped to be paint) "Just knock twice and you will enter, please." In a blink of an eye, she vanished out of sight and left everyone to wonder over why she had left so suddenly.

"Are they going to feed us in there?" Jack whispered to no one in particular, stomach accentuating his question with a large gurgle.

"Do you only think of food?" Skulker questioned in a deadpan, arms crossed in his usual indifferent stance. Oh how he longed to put this man out of his misery, but he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to by the ghost child. And they _had_made a truce between the four...For now, the human lived.

Jack patted his stomach, his hunger making him forget for a moment that he hated everyone next to him. "It isn't my fault I didn't eat earlier, I didn't know how to work your strange ghost-food-thingy."

"It wasn't rocket surgery, but here." Danny reached into his pocket where he usually kept his thermos, but seeing as that was lost, he used it to hold food. Since it was like a small void of space, it wasn't like it would get dirty in there.* He brought out a piece of fudge, knowing his father wouldn't think twice about the offering. As mad as he was for the mans closed-minded thoughts, and as much as he was enjoying his free speech, he wouldn't let him die of starvation, he had to be the bigger man, even if the bigger man didn't. Plus, judging by the size of Jack Fenton, it would be a slow and painful demise.

Jack took the offering quickly, but before he stuffed it into his mouth, he paused, "Why are you giving this to me, did you poison it?"

The youngest halfa resisted the urge to facepalm, but as it was, his eyelid was twitching like crazy. "Not every ghost is evil, you know." So much for being the bigger man. Of course, he was ignored, but the man did eventually eat the fudge.

Vlad sighed, wondering why Danny even tried. He was wasting his time trying to be friendly with the one person who hated his guts beyond reason. They had a quite complicated relationship in the human world; father and son, then mortal enemies; but here in this place, all they were were hunter and ghost, nothing more.

"If someone doesn't knock on that door in five seconds, you will regret it." A deep voice, noticeably not Kat's, echoed through the halls from behind the door. It comanded respect even before the four could see the person the voice belonged to.

"Who was that?" Danny whispered to no one in particular.

"How about we find out?" Vlad smirked, wondering if the introduction to these two new ghosts would somehow help them escape. Pushing ahead of the others, he knocked against the door and awaited the door to open.

* * *

><p>The interior of the room looked to be like a large study. Bookshelves lined the walls that would have made the Ghost Writer drool, and animal heads of various creatures above them actually <em>did <em>make a certain hunter stare with a wide-open mouth. Boars, lions, even fully stuffed rabbits were placed around the room.

"This..." Skulker began, but he couldn't finish his sentence. This sort of collection was one he dreamed of, how had-whoever lived here-gained such a prize?

"Are you finished admiring the decor?" That same deep voice from before, though quiet, reverberated through their very being, almost like when one attends a concert too close to the speakers and their heart seems to beat in time with the music. His voice held a slight accent that seemed to sound regal, but no one could place its country of origin.

At the end of the room, a desk sat with one chair behind it and one chair on either side. A large ghost-man sat with his hands clasped together in the center, the epitome of evil bad guys. His hair a greased back shiny black, eyes a cold black stare, even his black suit just screamed EVIL.

In comparison, the smaller chairs held little angels. On the right sat Kat in her long black dress, glowing blue eyes lowered to her purple pet in her arms. She seemed nervous, hands always busy playing with Fatman's fur. Occasionally, she would cast a glance over to Hestia, who had somehow appeared on the other side of the center chair, but beyond that nothing. Hestia was no better, her brown hair practically hid her face, head lowered and body quivering in nervous fright. Were they afraid of the ghost in the center?

"Kat tells me you four have been... _difficult _with her. Care to explain yourselves?" The ghost questioned, pupil-less eyes somehow seeming to stare at everyone at once.

Vlad, ever the diplomat, stepped forward with hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Danny hissed, but he was ignored.

"It is a simple matter, really, mister..." he rolled his hand in the universal "fill in the blank" gesture.

"Call me Ripred, if you must."

"Of course, Mr. Rip-"

"Not _Mister _Ripred. Just... Ripred. So much cleaner that way."

Vlad nodded, unfazed by the comment. "Ripred, we have been brought here against our will and held here with no prior encounter to justify your actions. We have not bothered you, nor young Kat, so then why keep us? What could you possibly hope to gain? If you allow us to leave now, I guarantee we would never seek you out." He stepped forward in a threatening manner, "However, if you keep us here, _when_we escape, we will make your life a living-"

"You have not answered my question, do not make me repeat myself."Ripred didn't even blink as he interrupted Vlad's insulting rant.

Plasmius narrowed his red eyes in a moment of rage. "Then let me make myself clearer: we are being _difficult_, as you put it, because we do not _want to be here_."

Ripred stood from his chair, moving towards Kat and placing a hand on her head, ignoring or not noticing the flinch she made at the contact. "Kat is my daughter, you understand. It is my job to make her happy, you are not making her happy. So, naturally, it is either you cooperate and play nice, or...I will throw you toys away."

He paced forward to stand at eye-level with Plasmius, staring him down. "As it is, I have constituted a plan to entertain my daughter for the moment."

The other three in the group shared a glance of foreboding, but Plasmius only narrowed his eyes further.

"Hit. Me. With. Your. Best. Shot." Vlad glared.

**A/N: *: I was thinking maybe like a pocket dimension, what do you think? **

**grrr, I totally fail with Vlad, please help me!**

**I hope I'm not overloading you with OC's, They're important, I promise. And...you never know what you might discover about them...Seriously, it's not what you think! Not even dear Krabby knows what's going on, and she will not know until the very end...hehe. **

**Please tell me what you think is going on, I'm interested to know! Next chapter guaranteed to have the action.**

**Thanks to: Smallvillephantom14, Phyllis Joy Wolfe (x2), LandofMidnightRain, Danny1FANtom, Pearl84, Emo respect and love, MsFrizzle, Lady of Chaos and Discord, Mafizzle-lee-izzle, DeliciousKrabKakes, ChopSuzi, The DP Fangurl, Shadowed Fang**

**Next Chappie should be soon, and go to this website when you get a chance** heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa


	8. Chapter 8

QS: Danny, Vlad, Skulker, and Jack are all found captives of a little ghost girl by the name of Kat. She is a young ghost, but still a bit dangerous. Especially with her pet Fatman. Noblather quartet has met her sister, Hestia, and her father, Ripred. And of course, Vlad gets on the older ghosts bad side and causes everyone grief. Perhaps not the best idea to tell a ghost that holds power over you to "hit me with your best shot."...

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the delay, senior year is hectic with two AP math classes and everything else. But, I promised Krabby I would have this chapter up by the end of the week, so here it is. I hope it at least satisfies some piece of your hunger, hmm?**

**Minzy: we do not own DP, or Kat.**

Chapter 8:

"I-hate-you-so-much." Danny screamed as he whizzed past Vlad, one word per pass. It was quite an interesting situation he had found himself in, and would have been hysterical if the poor lad wasn't suffering from whiplash and a growing migraine again. He, along with the other three prisoners, had been strapped down onto cardboard cut outs of ducks, and then set into a giant version of that classic carnival game where you _shoot down _the cardboard ducks. For the past half hour, the quartet had been sent whizzing back and forth across the "booth" with no reprieve. Occasionally, they would somehow switch position so that the person at the top was then at the bottom and everyone else would move up the four rows. If that wasn't bad enough, Kat, Ripred, and Hestia were taking this opportunity to do some target practice with ectoblasts! Apparently the movement was meant to give each of them an equal opportunity to being hit...oh joy.

"How is- this- my fault?" Vlad countered. His blue face was gaining a green tinge to it, and his normally perfectly spiked hair was in disarray. He was very grateful that his cape had been tied down as well, lest he be suffocated within the thick fabric. It was bad enough he was being blasted at by children, but to die of suffocation would be too much! He was a prideful man; he wouldn't allow his demise to be from something so trivial!

Daniel was going to comment about how it had been _Vlad _to get on Ripred's bad side, but he was too nautious to do so. He groaned as his head lolled back and forth, growing weaker as he was hit by a strong red blast, "I'm going to be sick…"

"_Stop!_"

The booming voice of Ripred resounded through the hollow room from hidden speakers. The voice caused the movement around the booth to cease and the ducks to settle to a complete and sudden stop. As the sound faded, moans could be heard from the quartet, especially poor Skulker who was rattling inside his suit and not tied down at all. Right after him, Jack groaned the second loudest of all. He was a human, after all, and therefore wasn't equipped to take such a beating by this much ghostly energy. He was bruised all over, and was even sporting a black eye.

"Did you boys have fun?" Ripred's sultry voice held such smug amusement, it nearly made Vlad gag. He floated to the edge of the booths entrance so that he was closer to the prisoners and could be heard clearly. His suit was pristine, and his eyes glowed with malice as he held his hands behind his back.

"No, we are not having fun, you putrid, ectoplasmic-"

"Would you like another round?" Kat's father interupted Jack's rant with barely controlled patience. "You know, I do believe my daughter needs more target practice, perhaps I should turn this game back on?"

"No!" the quartet was saved from answering the loaded question by the small voice of Kat. From where Plasmius hung, he could see the small girl tugging on her father's pants. "Stop it, Daddy, this isn't fun anymore! Let me and Fatman play something else, please?"

The elder ghost leaned down to whisper something, but his daughter simply stomped her foot and screamed, tears staining her cheeks, "No! I don't want to! Fatman, go get my toys."

The small purple fluffball was flung into the area, quickly expanding as he moved to where the prisoners were tied to their cardboard ducks, and one by one swallowed them whole, cardboard and all. He shrunk, quickly making his merry way back to Kat's arms. "You always do this, leave my toys alone! I don't want them to go away like the last ones." Her words had begun angry, but by the end, her tone had become sorrowful and her eyes cast down as she stroked Fatman's colorful fur. He purred, snuggling into the arms that held him close, but it didn't make the girl smile like it usually did. She sighed heavily, then began to walk out the room with Hestia in tow. Although Kat was the younger of the two, it was clear that she was the one in charge.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ripred asked sternly, finally finding his voice after his childs harsh comment.

Kat kept walking, not turning her heard as she shouted, "To my room with Hestia, Fatman, and my toys!"

Ripred watched her slam the door as she exited, shaking his head. "You poor, delusional, girl…" With a sigh, he waved his hand and dissolved the surroundings. once it was all gone, he went to his own room where the quartet had first met him and sat at his desk. He watched on a screen as his daughter stomped down to her room, cradling her precious pet in her arms. He sighed again, hands folding in front of his face. "Someday you will realize the truth, what will you do then?"

**-line break-**

Kat humphed as she made her way down the plain white halls to her own room. "He makes me so mad!" she mumbled angrily, turning to Hestia, "Why does he do this to us? We're good, aren't we?"

Hestia shrugged her shoulders, reaching out to pet Fatman, "He loves us, that's all that matters."

"Well, yeah, but...he's always picking on me..." she opened the door to her room, tossing Fatman onto the only furniture; the plush bed in the center. The little ghost opened his maw, allowing four lights to escape and transform into the unconscious forms of Jack, Skulker, Vlad, and Danny. She floats over to them, thinking of how peaceful they looked. "Do you think _they_ like me?"

The older girl placed a hand on Kat's shoulder, "Of course they do, Sister! How could they not? Once they wake up, I'm sure they will tell you."

Kat nodded, "Hestia? Will you help Fatman take these three to their room? I want to play with this one by myself." She indicated Danny on the bed and waited patiently for her sister to take everyone else out. Once they were gone, the little ghost plopped onto the head of the bed and placed her hand on the boys messy silver hair. His head rested on a plush, purple pillow with his eyes shut loosely in sleep. His hand rested over his abdomen, rising and falling with Each gentle breath he took. He was her favorite toy. She could make him do whatever she wanted, not like the others. The others were so whiny, all they did was complain.

"Not you, huh?" Kat asked sweetly, pressing her forehead against his. Since she was upside down, she got a face full of hair and she giggled. "I know, I'll brush it!"

She scrambled quietly out of the bed to retrieve a brush from a closet nearby and then returned to her previous position. With light, soothing motions, she let the brush smooth out the tangles in the white locks as she hummed a gentle tune. It was to that peaceful scene that Danny drowsily woke to.

**A/N: what? You thought I wouldn't leave with a small cliffy? Pshhhh, ya'll are nuts! Please tell me if you enjoyed this or not, I know it is short, but I'm sick so be happy! Haha**

**Thanks to:**

Yuki100o, that ghost geek (bubbles later!), DeliciousKrabKakes, the DP fangurl, xXRandomnessXx, smallvillephantom14, danny1FANtom, splashfire, Phyllis Joy Wolfe, raven and the wolf, ChopSuzi!

Daydreamer747:pretty sure I replied already, but just in case...shh! Don't tell, Kay? Haha

**See you later, guys! I gotta get some sleep now ^.^ review while I'm gone?**


End file.
